1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to transaction handling employing mobile devices, and more particularly to a method, article, and system for conducting transactions in which a seller is only provided an “anonymized” digital receipt for authenticating a transaction that has been authorized by a transaction server that is trusted by both the buyer and seller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic commerce has experienced tremendous growth over the years, and has replaced the use of cash in many transactions. The number of electronic transactions for everyday purchases is continuously growing, especially by means of credit cards and debit cards.
Mobile communication devices, such as cellular phones, have become a central communication tool for both business and personal use. Competitive pressures and multiple billing options have lowered the subscriber cost of operation of mobile communication devices. In many instances, the mobile or cellular phone has replaced the traditional landline phone as a person's primary communication device. Advanced mobile communication devices offer not only voice services, but also text messaging and Internet access. Mobile devices are increasingly also being utilized for electronic commerce, and to carryout purchase transactions.